


My Monster

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Driving Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Jotun Loki Fluff, Loki/reader - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reader insert songfic told in the first person in which the reader is giving Loki a driving lesson. A song comes on the radio and fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own Imagine Dragons, their song "Monster", or the lyrics to said song. I would recommend listening to that particular song first, as the lyrics are utilized in this fic and it would add a certain depth to the atmosphere.* Hope you all enjoy! :)

“That’s it! You’re doing it, Loki! You’re doing it,” I cheered gleefully as my boyfriend pulled out successfully onto the freeway and into traffic. He was doing so much better than when we first started his lessons. Loki looked so excited as we sped down the road; his face was plastered with an ecstatic smile. I turned on the radio in celebration…and I immediately wished that I hadn’t. The notes for Imagine Dragons’s song “Monster” floated through the speakers. 

**Ever since I could remember,**  
 **Everything inside of me,**  
 **Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)**  
 **I was never one for pretenders,**  
 **Everything I tried to be,**  
 **Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)**

Loki definitely didn’t need to be reminded of his past, right now. I quickly made to change the station, but the Prince stopped me, grasping my hand in his. Squeezing it once quickly, Loki turned up the volume a bit more.  


“It’s just a song, darling,” he said trying to reassure me. “How bad could it be?”  


He shouldn’t have said that.

**If I told you what I was,**  
 **Would you turn your back on me?**  
 **And if I seem dangerous,**  
 **Would you be scared?**  
 **I get the feeling just because,**  
 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**  
 **If this problem lies in me**

Loki’s brow furrowed a bit and I could see a bit of that old pain coming back to haunt him. It had taken us weeks to chase away the nightmares that had been plaguing him. In the dreams, he would transform into his true form, his Jotun form, and attack an unseen enemy. When he finally caught his opposition, however, the face he saw would not be that of a Dark Elf or of Thanos, but of me. It was usually too late to stop himself from harming me further, because by the time he realized who I was, I was usually already as dead as a doornail. For weeks, Loki would wake screaming and sobbing only to pull me into a tight embrace and mutter “I’m sorry” until he dropped off again. 

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**  
 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **I've turned into a monster,**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **And it keeps getting stronger.**

Loki sucked in a breath with a quiet hiss, and I saw his fingers tighten their grip on the steering wheel. I knew he was thinking of his Jotun form; he’d never shown it to me, but I knew it drew his loathing. I was determined to change that. 

**Can I clear my conscience,**  
 **If I'm different from the rest,**  
 **Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)**  
 **I never said that I want this,**  
 **This burden came to me,**  
 **And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)**

“Pull over, Loki,” I said. He looked at me fearfully for a moment. “You haven’t done anything wrong, love. I just want to talk to you without distracting you.”  
Loki did as I asked, even remembering to turn on the caution flashers. 

**If I told you what I was,**  
 **Would you turn your back on me?**  
 **And if I seem dangerous,**  
 **Would you be scared?**  
 **I get the feeling just because,**  
 **Everything I touch isn't dark enough**  
 **If this problem lies in me**

“Loki, look at me,” I said as I took in his hanging head and generally slumped figure. I placed my hand on his cheek, and moved him so that he looked me in the eye. “Darling, I can’t pretend to know what it feels like to suffer as you have, but I do know that we can get through this together. You’ve known so much pain. Please don’t give up now.”  


“Oh, my love, I could never give up with you by my side. You make me strong,” he said leaning in and stealing a sweet kiss from my lips. I hesitated a bit when we pulled apart, then voiced the thought I’d been holding back since he told me of his true form.  


“Loki, can I…Will you show me your Jotun form?” He didn’t look stunned, just a bit reluctant. “I just thought that if you showed it to me, it might make you feel better, and that you wouldn’t be so afraid of hurting me.”  


“Are you sure?” He asked, and when I nodded my head he closed his eyes. Loki’s skin transformed into a bright sapphire blue, and his eyes, when he opened them, were red. Oh, God, he looked so afraid. I did the only thing I could do to comfort him: I kissed him with everything in me.

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**  
 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **I've turned into a monster,**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **And it keeps getting stronger.**

“I love you, Loki,” I said quietly resting my forehead against his.  


“How could you love a monster?” He asked in a hushed tone. A tear slipped from his eye, and I kissed it away.  


“Darling, you are not a monster. I wish you’d shown me this sooner. You are so incredibly beautiful, Loki,” I said. “You have nothing to fear. I’m not going anywhere.”  


Our lips met again, and our tongues mingled in our mouths. 

**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**  
 **I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **I've turned into a monster,**  
 **A monster, a monster,**  
 **And it keeps getting stronger.**

The song finished, and we reluctantly pulled apart.  


“Let’s get off the side of the road before some good Samaritan decides to come help us,” I said. “Do you want me to drive home, or are you alright?”  


“I’m fine, (y/n). I can get us home,” Loki said smiling gently. Carefully, he pulled out into traffic once more, and he turned us around. “I think I have much improved since my first encounter with this metal beast.”  


I giggled and quickly agreed. Loki reached over and slotted his fingers between mine, his eyes never leaving the road. He brought our linked hands up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles.  


“I love you, my darling girl,” he said as we sped down the highway. I smiled and squeezed his fingers.  


“I love you, too, my handsome Jotun.”


End file.
